


Butterflies

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Evil Versions, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Stories of my new OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Gary Lillie Valentine has been through a lot.After his abusive boyfriend hurts him at PAX, Mark Fischbach intervenes and saves him.Will Mark and Jack, already boyfriends, be able to fix him?And will Gary say a word when Dark and Anti decide to break him much later?Also I ship this way to much.I have a blog for Gary: brckenvalentine.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> UM THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER I SHIP THIS SO HARD

Gary Lillie Valentine was the biggest Youtuber fan.

In fact, funnily enough, he looked remarkably similar to Mark; if you discounted the fact he was 5 inches shorter, had bigger eyelashes, slightly bigger lips, and a slightly sharper nose.

Other than that, his hair was even cut and dyed the same way as Mark’s, other than the fact his was pale blue and Mark’s was red.

Gary had somehow managed to get his boyfriend Anthony to agree to take him. It’d taken… a lot.

Gary shuddered a little as he walked through the crowded room, Anthony’s hand still placed on his shoulder to keep him close.

Gary looked forward as Mark, Jack, Felix, and Ken passed, leaning on the rail to see them.

It was at this point he fell forward.

He went tumbling, knocking over the basically rope seperating them from the fans.

Gary brought himself to his knees to try and stand, before suddenly a hand was in his face.

He flinched, before looking up to see Jack, trying to help him up.

Gary quickly shook his head, knowing full well that getting helped up would make Anthony angry, but Jack still gently helped him to his feet.

Immediately, Gary glanced at Anthony, before looking back at Jack.

He was definitely going to get it…

“Look, Mark! He looks like you!”

Gary looked over at Mark, who was watching him with a smile. “He does! Jesus, are you my twin?”

“I-I think I’m too young to be your twin.” Gary joked, smile appearing on his face.

He heard a stranger give a small groan, glancing over in time to see her roll her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you.” Gary gulped, looking at the dropped rope and quickly trying to fix it.

“Nah, it’s fine! I hope ya have a nice time!” Jack said, before walking off in the way the group was supposed to go.

Mark helped him pick up the other rope stand, giving a goodbye.

Gary nodded with a smile, before it immediately dimmed when Anthony grabbed his arm roughly.

Mark paused, narrowing his eyes at the instance before slowly walking off.

Anthony waited until they were in the real convention.

“Fucking god, Gary… You remember who owns you, and yet you let other people touch you. Why? You don’t love me anymore?”

“H-He was just helping me up…” Gary mumbled in fear, before suddenly Anthony yanked him into a corner, pinning him to the wall.

“Really? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Anthony’s voice was hushed, but Gary definitely got the message.

Mark sat back stage with his friends, staring off into space with a small scowl.

“What’s wrong, Mark?” Felix asked, sipping at his water.

“… remember the guy who fell? The small one?”

Jack glanced up at his boyfriend, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah? What about him?”

Mark glanced to the floor, scowl settling on his lips.

“The guy he was with…”

Mark stood, going out slightly to survey the people.

His eyes traveled to a familiar tuft of blue hair, just in time to see the man get smacked in the face, rather hard.

Mark immediately rushed out from behind the stage, getting there just in time to stop Anthony from hitting Gary again.

Mark whirled him around and before Anthony could understand what was happening, punched him.

Hard enough to cause him to black out.

Mark breathed a bit heavily, before glancing over at Gary, who was cowering in the corner and mumbling apologies.

Mark shut his mouth and gave a small swallow, unsure how to go about talking to him.

“… Hey, hey, what’s your name?”

Gary slowly started to stop his mumbling, raising his head a bit to look up at Mark.

For a long moment, he wasn’t able to speak, just raising himself to stand up straight instead of leaned into the wall.

“… Gary.”

Mark reached forward to check him, but he flinched back.

Mark’s hands immediately went up as if showing him that Mark wouldn’t hurt him, cursing a bit when he heard his friends rushing up.

Gary seemed to get visibly more panicked when they came up, especially when they started talking over each other.

“Oh my god Mark, what happened?”

“Hey, is he alright?”

“Jesus christ I saw that…”

“Maybe we should get a first aid kit-!”

“Police maybe?”

Gary let out a small shriek at the last one (which effectively cut them off and brough their attention back to him), sliding down the wall and huddling into himself.

He was shaking, burying his face into his knees.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sor-rry, I d-didn’t mean i-it, I’m sorry-y, y-you shouldn’t have s-stopped him, I-I’ll be in so much t-trouble, ple-ease…”

Mark worriedly knelt to sit across from him, hesitantly reaching a hand over to try and get his attention.

“Hey, Gary? It’s alright, none of this is your fault, you have no reason to be sorry. Come on, we’ll take you back stage.”

Mark reached a hand out and stood, waiting to see if Gary would take it.

After a long moment of hesitation and glancing at Anthony to make sure he was still knocked out, he accepted the help and stood next to Mark, hand still grabbing Mark’s to keep him up.

His legs felt like jelly, but he finally let go and followed them behind the stage.

Gary sat on the couch behind, accepting the water bottle the green haired irish man offered him.

“… look, you can’t go back with him. Do you have a place to stay? With parents maybe? Relatives? Friends?”

Gary watched the floor as he pressed the ice cold bottle onto his cheek. “… my parents died when I was little. None of my other family likes me, and I haven’t spoken to any of my friends in a long time.” Gary answered, voice hushed.

“… its alright. I can just go back with Anthony. It was my fault, I just made him angry. I’ll just try harder and you won’t have to w-worry-!” Gary was cut off when Mark stood, starting to pace around.

“You didn’t realize… He’s abusing you. Gary, none of it was your fault. You’re not going back with him, either.”

Gary’s lips pursed a bit, teeth biting at the inside of his lip. “… I have nowhere else to go. I have no one anymore.”

Mark paused, glancing at Jack before making a small gesture to Gary.

Gary was paying attention until Ken and Felix started talking with him.

“Has he done that before?” Felix asked in a hushed voice, causing Gary to glance to the floor.

He nodded smally, gripping at his arm as he opened up the water.

“Mark is just worried about you. He’s gone through something similar and he doesn’t want to see someone getting hurt.” Ken told him, causing Gary to glance up.

“… I didn’t mean to worry him. I feel bad I bothered him.”

Before either Ken or Felix could tell him that he definitely wasn’t bothering Mark or any of them for that matter, Mark turned toward them and kneeled to be eye level with Gary.

“Why don’t you come stay with me and Jack? Jack was just moving in with me anyways, and I really don’t want you to go back to that asshole.”

Gary watched him for a moment, eyes widening in surprise. His mouth dropped open a bit, before it shut and he grasped onto his elbow.

“I don’t want to be a burden… “

“You wouldn’t be, promise!”

“… if I do, I won’t have a job anymore. My job is back in Michigan…”

“We can take care of you until you’re able to get on your feet.”

“… I have dependent personality disorder.”

Mark paused, watching him for a few moments.

“I can’t take care of myself, Mr. Fischbach. L-Look, I thank you fer the help, but I just need to go back with Anthony. There’s nothing else for me.”

Mark glanced away, before reaching forward and resting his hand on Gary’s knee.

“… I want to help you. I promise. And you don’t have to call me Mr. Fischbach. You can call me Mark.”

Gary watched him for a long time, before he suddenly went forward and hugged him, tightly.

A sob escaped him as he buried his face into Mark’s chest.

“Thank you… Thank you…”

Mark rubbed his back, nodding as Gary continued to cry into his chest.

“You’re welcome. You’re very welcome.”


End file.
